The parents of the girl
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Do not miss THE ENDING of this story, which follows "Future", and is developed in Diane's birthday celebration, when the Malone family met the family of the bride of Samuel Malone Jr. Hope your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Diane had got up early. She was radiant and full of joy. In a week would be her birthday. For this reason, she looked forward that Samuel and Tracy would come to LA to attend the celebration. She wanted to have all ready for that day. For this purpose, she went up to the attic, sat at her table, and began to plan everything.

Sam had got up early too ,at the same time that Diane, and after a quick breakfast he went to "Home run", their bar, for to put up to date his business, the accounts and other matters, after his last lengthy stay in Boston.

When Samuel read the e-mail, and saw her mother's invitation to celebrate her birthday, he confirmed their attendance immediately answering her e-mail. Very excited, he went to tell it to Tracy. Due to their constant trips to LA, Samuel and Tracy had a program flight discounts for frequent travelers, as had advised them Sam and Diane. So travel was much cheaper.

- My mother has invited us to her birthday party.

- We will go, right? -Tracy said-.

- Yeah, well, I said yes ... sorry, I had that consult you before…- Samuel said wavering-

- Never mind, nothing happens - Tracy said downplaying the issue.

- I've had an idea…

- What? -Tracy asked.

- You already met my parents, my uncle, my grandfather... all my family, ...but we don´t know your parents or anyone in your family. It was happening to me that could tell your parents to come. So, they would know me, and my parents would know them. What do you think?.

Tracy turned pale. Her smiling face turned serious and embarrassed.

-This doesn't seem to me a good idea -she said obviously nervous- It's better to leave it be.

- Why? What's up? -Samuel replied- I think it would be good. I not even know what they are called or what they do...

- I said no! -Tracy was getting angry- do me a favor, stay out of my business...

Samuel was surprised. He had never seen her so angry and sulky.

- But what's wrong? -Samuel said- Did I say something wrong?.

- No, it's not that -Tracy was trying to calm- Not you... It's me… No, neither... Oh, God! Why is everything so difficult?…

- I would like understand you... help you... But you don't make it easy -Samuel said fondly.

Tracy looked into his eyes and smiled while she stroked his hair with one hand, letting her thin and beautiful fingers will mingle between his strong and abundant hair. One moment ago, she had yelled and rejected, but he still loved her and trying to help. How she loved that boy! So she hugged him tightly and kissed him. Then, she invited him to sit in the three-seater sofa in the small parlor.

- Come, Samuel. Let's sit. I have many things to tell you. Things that know almost no one, and I haven´t told anyone since I was ten.

-So terrible the matter? -Samuel inquired.

-First listen and then judge for yourself. You see, I've always feared for this moment. I don´t like to talk about my family , but... well, better I will start- Tracy's gaze was lost in an indeterminate point on the floor while trying to find the beginning of her history. She seemed far away- My family is a family that has been dedicated to industrial business for a long time, since before the Civil War. My father, Thomas, is an only child, like me. He was a young, blond, tall and handsome guy, even a little naive when he went to the University. There he met my mother, Lois, a Philosophy student, brazen, extroverted and... a hippy.

- Hippy? In the 80's? -Samuel asked.

-Yes, you see. She had a friend whose parents had been hippies in the 60's; this philosophy of life she liked, and became hippy in the late 80's, just before starting University. Like I said, my parents, when they met, fell in love instantly, it was love at first sight. Almost from the beginning of their relationship they decided to live together. They were thus almost all that university period. Already, in the last year of their studies, my father was euphoric and wanted to introduce mom to my grandmother. At that time, my grandfather had just died.

When my grandmother met mom, almost got sick. She wore the hippy style, with wide and colorful clothes, flowers in her black hair, she was without any makeup, with a tight band on her forehead holding her long hair, wearing ornaments and handmade jewelery... you know. My grandmother was upset and argued with my father.

- I don't know why… -Samuel interrupted.

- Because my father's family is very traditional and old-fashioned -said Tracy-… Where was I?... Ah yeah!.. They discussed. My grandmother ordered my father to abandon immediately my mom or he wouldn't see a cent anymore.

- I would not have accepted dirty blackmail.!- Samuel said impulsively-

- I know -Tracy said, smiling- My father either. Then, my father told her that mom was two months pregnant with me. My parents survived as they could in New York in a humble apartment . Dad worked to finish his studies, pay rent and support my mother. Despite the hardships, they were happy. But paradise didn´t last long. When my mom went into labor had to be entered in a charity hospital, because my parents had no health insurance. Delivery was complicated. Without means barely, doctors carried me forward, but mom lost a lot of blood and died… -here Tracy interrupted briefly her story by the penalty of not having met her mother.

Samuel realized, and immediately pulled her close, hugging her tightly. Now she knew he was giving her all his love, support and affection and it was comforting.

- My father was waiting outside the labor room. When the doctor came to break the news of the death of my mother, my father collapsed. He was shattered. Then the midwife came to him and put me in my father's arms. At that time, my grandmother appeared. Knew everything, I don't know how. She approached to dad, she gave him condolences formally, and picked me up in her arms.

- After all that had happened?.- asked Samuel puzzled-

- More things happened yet. Dad wanted bury my mother with the rest of the family. My grandmother refused, they quarreled again. Also my grandmother wanted to take me with her, because she thought my father was an irresponsible. My father then came to a deal with my grandmother: She would take care of me, he would disappear and only he would see me when my grandmother would allow it, in exchange that my mother would be buried as he wished, so, when he would die, he would be buried beside mom.

- What a story! and very sad ...-Samuel said.

- Yes, and my childhood was not better. My grandmother has always been good and affectionate with me. I love her very much, but my family history transcended in school, and my colleagues excluded me. Any excuse was valid: that if I was an only child, if I had no mother, that if my mother was a hippy, that if my father didn't love me and ran away from me, that if I lived with an old woman... there were few people who came and spoke with me, but I never had real friends… maybe that's why I'm shy.

And what about your father? -Samuel inquired.

-My father lives in Jamaica. Dress and comb the Rastafari style. According to my grandmother says, he leads a beach snack bar . She also says that he smokes joints and weed.

- This really would not like to lose me - said Samuel funny - This my mom's birthday will be too much.

- No kidding … ! -Tracy said horrified.

- Of course you do!... Call your grandmother and your father, and, in my name, invite them to my mother's birthday.

Tracy wanted, at that time, that the earth swallow her up. But no luck, and she had to call them.

**It will continue, not miss you the birthday party of Diane…**


	2. Chapter 2

In LA it was all disposed at Sam and Diane's home. The house, the garden... everything was prepared and ready to be the more inviting and cozy corner of the world.

First of all arrived Tracy and her grandmother, accompanied by Samuel. They began the introductions. "Curtain up! -Samuel thinking- the show starts!." Meanwhile, Tracy kept repeating in her mind a Julius Caesar's phrase: "alea jacta est -the die is cast-".

- Welcome to our home -said Diane nervous with cheesy tone while talking to Tracy's Grandma- You already know Samuel , of course... What nonsense!.. He has accompanied you... This is my husband, Sam Malone…

- Does the former Red Sox player? -asked the grandmother.

- Yes, that's right . Nice to meet you -Sam replied politely as he took the hand of the old woman and bringing to his lips to kiss her respectfully.

- Interesting! -said again Grandma- Don't you have, by chance, a brother named Derek?.

- Yes, that's right! Derek Malone, he's a distinguished executive member of the Corporation...

- … I'm Diane -she interrupted- My maiden name was Chambers...

- Chambers? Of the Chambers from Boston? -Grandma asked strangely- Was your father Spencer Chambers?.

- Yes, he was -Diane said proudly.

- Oh, my God! -Grandma smiled- Sorry... I haven't yet introduces me. I'm Dorothy Miller. I met Spencer. He was a great man... a good friend and a good partner...

- One moment -Diane said- ... Miller? Your husband was Francis Miller? Of the Miller from New York? ...I think that I saw you once at home being a little girl!

- Yes, I remember! -said the old woman wistfully- Although my poor Francis left us years ago. I remember to your mother, Helen, she was unique at parties. How is my beloved Helen?.

- I see you don't know -Diane said sadly- My mother died recently.

- I'm so sorry, my dear! -Dorothy said sincerely- It's a law in life. Every time we are becoming less of my generation, those good old days.!

- Instead of stand here, why not take something good and cold? -Sam proposed to break a bit that environment so overshadowed by death and pessimism.

- Sorry Sam -said Dorothy- Is your brother in town?.

- Derek? No, not really. He's now in Brussels, on a business trip.

- He's a man who makes me laugh. As soon he's lovely as then he becomes a ruthless, clever and persuasive negotiator... He's a very intelligent man and disturbing, but I preferred to do business with Spencer -Dorothy insisted.

They were accommodating when suddenly a rumble sounded outside the house. When everybody leaned out of the windows, they could see somebody who got off a motorcycle, a black Indian Spirit with black leather seats, a tall guy, with sun-tanned skin, with a blonde and very long hair and combing in dreadlocks. He wearing a sunglasses with round frames. His face was countoured by a thin beard to Bob Marley style. Also he wore boots and a military green shirt with the colors of the Jamaican flag on his back and screenprinted on it, the silhouette of a marijuana plant.

- Is Daddy! -Tracy said excitedly before the surprised face of Diane.

- Don't look me that way -said Dorothy very serious to a horrified Diane- "That" is my son Thomas.

Sam and his son could not keep from laughing. Dorothy had unfriendly face, while Diane has an expression of not knowing what to do and to want disappear somewhere until it passed everything… Although the best was that guy…

- Peace and love to everybody! -said Thomas with voice of have drunk of more- Hi! I'm Tom, the father of this princess of the sea -he said pointing to Tracy with a smile.

- Daddy! -Tracy said filled with happiness as she hugged her father.

- Hello Thomas -Dorothy said coldly.

- Greetings, my old -Thomas said without enthusiasm- you're gonna have to excuse me... I'm going to overuse your hospitality... you seem nice people... but I need to smoke some weed -then he took out a kind of bad bundled cigar- I've smoked two joints like this on the plane… Isn't that funny?. They told me I couldn't. I told them it was okay, if I couldn't smoke there, then I will smoke outside. When I saw to turn pale to the stewardess, seeing me getting hold off the door to open... I realized I couldn't go out because I was in a commercial airplane in flight over the Atlantic! ... What a rip off, buddies!.

The boys were guffawing, not only by history, also seeing the faces of Diane and Dorothy.

- Do you smoke a lot of it? -Samuel asked.

- Well, look kid... By the way, you're the fellow who does it with my princess. Right? - Thomas said. –

- Dad! -Tracy protested shocked and a little embarrassed.

- Yes I'm her boyfriend -Samuel responded naturally and a friendly smile.

- I like you very much, kid... Take care always of my princess... -said Thomas with his tone of drunk voice- What was I saying?... Oh yeah!... Smoking... No, this isn't smoking... is like traveling to other worlds!, reach your Karma... It's a real joy, buddy!...

Everyone burst out laughing. But Dorothy and DIane were becoming increasingly cumbersome.

- You could keep some composure and respect to our hosts -Dorothy reproached him- Your lack of education and decorum is putting us to shame.

- Sue me !-said Thomas contemptuously while he lit the joint and exhaled several puffs of smoke in large blue-gray orles and scrolls.-

That sweet-smelling smoke spread quickly around the room. Dorothy wasn't doing another thing that to cough, while she covered her mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Diane was feeling dizzy, her face was turning livid and her eyes turned without hardly control of a side for other one in chaotic circles.

- If you'll excuse me I will open the windows... -Diane said as she stood up stumbling, walking erratically, when, suddenly, felt nauseous- On second thought, if you'll excuse me, before I will going to the toilet -and she went out there frenetically covering her mouth with both hands. Sooner than anyone would expect, Diane´s arcades were heard in the bathroom.

Sam got up and went to the kitchen to take a glass of water for Diane, still in the bathroom.

- Are you okay, honey? -Sam asked.

- What do you think? -Diane replied with a very bad mood.

- Thomas! Put out that filth immediately! -Dorothy ordered.

- Filth? Not know what you say, old -said Thomas half absently- This weed is first rate!.

- Dad, please -begged Tracy- Leave it . I'm starting to get nervous.

- Okay! Whatever you want -he turned off the joint and gave a kiss in front to his daughter.

Then they went to the dining room. The atmosphere at dinner was a little tense, but Thomas told several amusing anecdotes to the delight of Sam and the boys.

When Sam and Diane were in the kitchen preparing the trays to bring the birthday cake, coffees and liqueurs, Diane asked Sam:

- What do you think about that guy?.

- Thomas? He's nice. I like him,… but something tells me that isn't what he seems.

- What do you mean ? -asked Diane again.

- I don't know. It's only a feeling, an intuition... but don't pay attention to me.

When Diane came out with the cake and lit candles, everyone cheered and sang happy birthday. When it looked like everything was going well at last, Dorothy and Thomas got involved in other dialectical confrontation. Tracy couldn't stand any more.

- Grandma!, Dad! I say it seriously. Knock it off! I can't stand it!. On one hand I love both of you. You are my only family. On the other hand I'm ashamed of both. You are mother and son, but you spent more than twenty years fighting between you two, and fighting for me. I'm not a trophy. I'm a person who needs her father and grandmother, but ... but ... - She couldn't keep talking. Ran up the stairs to the guest room. Diane left behind her…

**it lack the end, do not miss it...**


	3. Chapter 3

The voices and screams, all disappeared in a sudden silence. Samuel, with grave face, spoke.

- In almost every family there are disagreements. But it´s supposed are overcome with love. Mine is no exception, but a great man whom I admire and love -he said looking at his father- has taught me that where there's a noble and generous heart, where there's love, no matter how hidden it is at the bottom of the heart, there is an opportunity for forgiveness and remission. It's supposed that both of you love Tracy. As don't care much the fact being a mother and son, at least for Tracy could make an effort to make amends.

Dorothy looked with favor and sympathy to Samuel. He had spoken with equity and sensibly. All that was true. At that time Thomas got up grabbing her backpack.

- Excuse me. The bathroom is over there. Rigth?

- Yes, second door on the right - Sam said.

The tall figure of Thomas disappeared down the corridor. A thick and tense silence reigned in the dining room again. Then, Diane appeared with Tracy. It was obvious that Tracy had cried.

- Where is Thomas? -Diane asked.

- He went to the bathroom -Samuel replied, while he approached Tracy to hug her.

The scene was interrupted when Thomas went back into the dining room. Everyone was astonished. Thomas had his hair cut perfectly. He was dressed in tan colored Armani suit with a white silk shirt with no tie. He wore a thick gold chain around his neck. His moccasin shoes was combined with all other, and also smelled Loewe.

-Thomas! -his mother said with surprise- What does it all mean?.

Thomas looked at his audience, smiled with somewhat sarcastically and began to explain everything.

- I wore a costume before -now he sounded sober, secure and serene- But I had my own reasons for doing so: when Lois died, I felt my soul died with her. I really wanted die, completely, take away my life, because nothing made sense. But when that midwife put in my arms my little Tracy, and I saw she was so similar to her mother, I decided to get ahead. My mother had taken everything, money, love, my Lois... I had nothing to offer my daughter. My mother refused to let my wife was buried with the rest of our family. So, I made a bargain with her: Tracy would live with her in exchange for Lois could be buried in the family vault, and so, also my daughter would have all she could need.

All the looks turned to Dorothy who, with weeping content, watched impassively to her son how was speaking. Thomas continued his story.

- I went far far away. So I came to Jamaica. Lois always wanted to visit this place someday. Once there I decided to perpetuate her memory and also leave a legacy to our daughter. I promised myself and Lois. I've spent all these years working and sacrificing myself, but it was worth it, I did it. I have kept my promise. I have raised a hotel in Jamaica in honor of my wife…

- Could be the "Lois Miller Grand Hotel."..? -Sam said.

- Yes Sam, it's mine. The hotel and the transatlantic trip company "Miller and Daughter", with its entire fleet of ocean liners and its travel agency.

-Then, everything before... joints... dreadlocks...? -Diane asked.

- I apologize. As I said before, it was a costume. It was a test to see what kind of people you are, superficial as my mother, only looking up appearances and social norms, or warm people, good and simple folk with heart, as my Tracy and my Lois. I confess that I like you very much, especially you, Samuel. I deduce that you have learned all of this from your parents. They are wonderful, I will congratulate you. When Tracy came out crying, was moved my heart to see Diane that went after her to comfort her. Thank you Diane.

Diane thanked the compliment with a gracious nod.

- When you were talking before about a great man -said Thomas looking at Samuel- I sense you were talking about your father. Don't you? Well, what he has taught you is true. Your father is a wise man.

- Thanks Thomas - said Sam.

Finally addressed his mother, who could not repress a few tears.

- Mom. I see you haven't changed anything. At your age I guess it's too late to make these desirable changes. But even if you don't forgive me, I forgive you. You are my mother and, deep down, I love you; You cared Tracy, and you've done it very well. I appreciate that. Moreover, I'm sick of all these disputes. Therefore, I forgive you.

-Thomas! -Dorothy couldn't help it, and rushed into the arms of his son. He stayed a while on his chest crying silently and bitterly. She felt very remorseful. Tracy and Diane were moved to tears.

After a while, when the environment was more relaxed and cheerful, Dorothy asked her son:

- Thomas. I've got a doubt. How did you come to smoke that thing on the plane?

- Mom, just it's a joke. In airplanes you cannot smoke.

Everyone laughed. Tracy, ever so curious, was who now posed a question to her father.

- Dad, if you'll excuse my indiscretion. Is there now any woman in your life?

-Yes, my daughter. Your mother, always your mother. Only your mother.

-So it was true that you loved her... It was not a whim -Dorothy said.

-No, Mom. It wasn't a whim, never was -said Thomas.

- Sorry, son. I'm so sorry. I was wrong -said the old woman.

-That's enough, Grandma - Tracy said as he held her by the shoulders

In the end, the birthday ended well, and certainly was a unforgettable birthday for Diane.

On the front porch of the house, were Tracy and Samuel. The warm night air was permeated with the smell of grass and the flowers of the garden. Tracy looked at Samuel sweetly -Thanks for everything, Samuel. That crazy idea, has succeeded in reconciling my family.

- Doesn't matter. I haven't really done anything.

- No? Do you think? What a pity! -Tracy said mockingly- I wanted to reward you tonight.

- How? -Samuel asked with a smile on his lips.

- Samuel Malone! What unimaginative you have at times! You're dumb! -Tracy said half laughing.

The young couple melted into a hug and a long kiss, with a round and bright moon surrounded by thousands of stars like only witnesses, prelude to what promised to be a night of passion.


End file.
